Underground
by GoodKharma92
Summary: A string of "unrelated" murders captures Sherlock's interest, But after following the clues, will he find the culprit, Or be stuck at a dead end? And with Watson's cousin, Lillian, in the picture too, will the puzzle be solved in time? Sherlock/OC
1. Prologue

My first Sherlock fanfic :]

Put a lot of work into this but it is still sadly in the planning stage, so there may be a few gaps between updates. The prologue is just to get you interested, so let me know if you are ;)

xixixixix

Underground– Prologue

March 16th – 00:37am

Katherine Jacobs walked slowly down the uneven pathways of Adilade Road, her high heels clacking against the pavements and causing her to totter and sway, unable to walk straight. The cheap plastic jewellery that hung heavily around her neck jangled dully, mixing almost harmoniously with the gentle chicks of her metal bracelets and the rustling of the loose sequins on her revealing purple top. The band performing at the Enterprise pub had been right up her alley and had perhaps caused her to be a tad more frivolous and generous than usual.

She was wet and cold, dirt clinging to her clothing as the rain fell harshly on her bare arms and she inwardly cursed herself for forgetting her umbrella _again!_ Her mind felt foggy, her eyes were heavy and she wanted nothing more than to get back to her cozy bed and sleep.

'_oh shit...'_even in her drunken stupor she become conscious of the fact that it was much later than she thought it would be. But all worried thought, drunken or not, was silenced by a sight that at that moment looked like heaven. _'Food & Wine: Open 24 Hours'_ Katherine's stomach growled angrily and she didn't even try to resist the urge to run in and buy the most addictive, tasty, heavenly food she could think of.

5 minutes later and Katherine found herself plodding along the street towards the underground, munching on a bag of Doritos and humming happily to herself. Her plan of getting laid hadn't really worked out as she had hoped but who was she to complain right now...

Well she had every reason to complain, the trains may have stopped running, which would leave her with a very long walk home... or call a cab... No harm in checking anyway.

Throwing her empty crisp packet in a bin, she headed down the steps to the underground station of Chalk Farm. The sound of her heels began to echo around her as he headed for a ticket machine. '_Switched off...'_She groaned _'Great...'_ She span around angrily, almost losing her balance in doing so, and after righting herself she huffed, staring around her.

The station was completely deserted, unusual. She was about to leave when a sound caught her ear. Below the echoing clacks of her shoes, she could hear something. A whimpering sound... like someone crying.

"...hello?" Katherine frowned. The quiet crying had stopped abruptly... _'this is eerie...'_ She glanced at the stalls in front of her, normally requiring a card to open, now they were unmanned, someone could easily jump over the top. Katherine considered it for a moment, before shaking her head. _'don't be stupid.'_

Just as she turned around to head back out, a voice stopped her. Echoing up from the platforms, she could hear it "Help" It was faint but it was there...

Her heart began to pound she slid not-so-elegantly over the top of the stalls and she headed down the still escalators towards where the noise had come from. "is... is someone there?"

She reached the bottom of the escalators and stopped, the lights down here had been switched off, the light from above barely reached her. Running a hand through her short dyed hair, she wanted so badly to turn back, but once again the quiet voice stopped her. "Hello?" it said, "can you help me..."

"Where are you?" Katherine called out nervously into the darkened halls._'This is insane! Why am I down here!'_ Quickly she grabbed her phone, switching on the torch attachment and shining light around her, inwardly sighing in relief.

"Please help me..." Katherine followed the voice, out onto one of the platforms.

There, on the tracks, was a woman. Blonde hair down to her shoulders, that might once have been shining was matted and greasy. Her clothes were filthy, as if they hadn't been changed in weeks. And her cheeks were glistening from fresh tears. She stared into the light, relief flooded her features as she realised someone was here.

Katherine immediately sobered up and rushed forward, jumping down onto the tracks she made her way over to the woman. She placed her hands on the others' shoulders in what she hoped was a comforting way. It seemed to be enough as the woman's arm latched around Katherine's neck, her crying back with full force. "Thank you. Please get me out of here, please" The woman begged, "you have to get me out of here, please!"

"okay, calm down" She wrestled the woman's arm off her and held her firmly by the shoulders, looking her straight in the eyes "everything's going to be fine. What's your name?" She asked, hoping to distract the woman for a moment, as she looked down. One of her wrists was handcuffed to the rails of the track, red and bloodied from where the hard metal had been rubbing against it... but that wasn't right. The trains only just stopped. She can't have been down here long...

"Amy" The woman sniffed, trying to get a hold of herself. "Amy Baker"

"Okay Amy, my name's Katherine. I'm going to get you out of here okay?" She leaned down to get a closer look at Amy's wrist.

"Hurry..." Katherine felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end and she froze. Something new was here.

Footsteps echoed through the darkness. The air around her suddenly felt very cold, and she couldn't help but shiver. Fear increased with every breath she took, and Amy's whimpering returned, only making the whole situation more and more terrifying.

"Oh Amy, you lucky girl..." A chilling voice rang out and Katherine gasped in shock, her phone swung around. It was coming from the tunnels. "it looks like you finally found yourself a friend."

Katherine could hear the thud thud thud of her heart racing as a figure began to emerge from the blackness.

"And it's about time too..." Amy's hand had found its' way to Katherine's shoulder, and she could feel it shake violently against her as she herself tried desperately move, to run, anything! She was frozen...

"Now we can start the game."

xixixixix

March 16th – 06:44am

"Keep that crowd at bay!" DI Lestraude ran a hand through his hair as the flow of paparazzi turned into a wave, and the crowd of distressed Londoners became ever thicker. _'To be fair, it'd be just the same on a regular day… except no dead body… damn it.'_

The amount of chaos in Camden Road underground station at peak times on a normal day was enough to put anyone off travelling on the tube for a week, and Lestraude was sure this dead body would have a similar effect.

Glancing again towards the team of forensics surrounding the blonde girls' corpse's, the Detective let out a sigh and ran a hand across his forehead. _'This place will turn into a feeding frenzy for the media as soon as we take those barriers down… and panic will no doubt ensue…'_

xixixixix

Hope you enjoyed :] ta xx


	2. Chapter 1

Sorry, I've had to edit and edit AND EDIT these first two cause ff dot net is stupid and keeps taking out my segment partitions and e-mail addresses so I had to resort to just their names instead, also, I added a little bit onto the end of the prologue, so if you haven't seen that already, go read it!

Just so you know, because I forgot to mention it, I'd say this is set around the time between episodes 2 and 3, or it could just float somewhere in the space-time continuum. Either way, all the events after 'The Blind Banker' play no part in this story. But Watson has put up the case study 'A Study In Pink' onto his blog. :]

Disclaimer: Double not owning Sherlock, but I do own this plot cause it was my dream that sparked it Man I wish I owned Benedict Cumbermatch though. Love him.

**xixixixix**

Chapter 1 – E-mails

March 13th – 17:52pm

_You have '1' new E-mail._

_From: _Lillian Marshall

Hey John!

Just e-mailing to see how you're holding up after getting back from Afghanistan. I should have written sooner but I've been a bit preoccupied, sorry. I heard you've moved back into London, you really love that place don't you? I don't think you've ever been content to live anywhere else, even when we were kids. I hope you've found somewhere where you're happy, and that isn't falling apart or anything.

Harry's getting a tad restless; she really wants to come visit you. I think she's finally getting better after the whole _thing_ with Clara, she's stopped drinking so much, got a new job, I've been helping her all I can even though we're nowhere near each other. I've visited her a couple times and she seems fine, but I really think it should be you to see whether she's coming along or not, you know? But I did my best.

Get back to me soon and tell me how you're doing.

Love you loads. Lilly xx

**xixixixix**

March 14th – 13:18pm

_You have '1' new E-mail_

_From: _John Watson

Hi Lilly.

Thanks for the concern about me; even if it is a bit late, it's still nice to know you're still there for me. And you're right about London, I found a flat-share, as unlikely as that seems, although I've got to say the person I'm sharing with has got to be twice as difficult to live with as I am, so in that respect we're the perfect flat-mates.

I'm doing pretty good, if I do say so myself, I've got a job at a doctors surgery as a GP which is nice and relaxing; I've got a girlfriend, Sarah, and she's great, I think you'd like her, as long as you don't drive her nuts first. I'm never bored here, always on my toes.

It's good that Harry's doing good, tell her I will let her visit really soon, I've just got to sort a few things out first.

How're you doing with everything, how's your job with the police in the midlands? And your boyfriend?

Keep in touch.

John xx

**xixixixix**

March 14th – 15:47pm

_You have '1' new E-mail_

_From:_ Lillian Marshall

That's great to here.

I'd love to meet this new girlfriend of yours; she must be amazing to be able to put up with you. Just kidding, you're lovely

And what's this new flat mate of yours like, if you think he's worse than you to live with then he must be pretty bad, even though you're not all that bad anyway, I've had experience in that area.

I just really want to make sure you're doing well; I heard you had a therapist when you got back from the army, how's that going?

I'm doing okay. I'm on forensics, not the actual police force. To be honest, my job is a lot more boring that I imagined it would be 5 years ago. It was fun to start off with, but there are only so many interesting things that happen here in a year. It's boring.

And Ryan and I are okay, going through a rough spell, sort of. I'm not sure whether I should break it off with him or not, he doesn't seem all that appreciative of my anymore, and he doesn't let me do anything I want, he just doesn't seem to care. Ah well.

Get back to me soon

Lilly xx

**xixixixix**

March 14th – 19:39pm

_You have '1' new E-mail_

_From: _John Watson

I'm fine, really. I fired my therapist; she made all the wrong conclusions about me.

Doesn't seem to be going all that well for you does it, why are you always worrying about me when you seem to be worse off? You do it all the time. I think you just need to see how he feels about you, see if he feels the same way about you as he did when you first met. If it doesn't seem to be going anywhere then maybe you need to think about what's better for you.

My flat mate... his name is Sherlock Holmes... and he's very... interesting. He's the world's only 'Consulting Detective'. And I say he's the only one because he made up the job. It's really mad being around him, he can tell everything about you just by looking at you, and it's not like you here his thoughts, he just... odd, I guess is one way of putting it. But he is brilliant; he really is amazing to be around. Stuff you would never notice suddenly appear to you like torch light shining in your eyes.

Well I can't really get him across; you'd have to meet him to really see what I mean. You could have a look on my blog, the case study I put up there 'A Study In Pink', doesn't do him justice, but you get an idea at least. Take a look.

I do remember there being mention of a vacancy coming up on the _Forensics_ team here in London, but there's an awful lot of murder here, you'd never be bored but I'm not really sure it's up your alley, might be worth looking into.

Talk soon.

John xx

**xixixixix**

March 14th – 19:41pm

_You have '1' new E-mail_

_From: _John Watson

Lillian.

This is Johns' flat mate, Sherlock Holmes, I hacked onto his e-mail account, he's gone to buy food.

I would like to advise you to take no notice of Johns' descriptions of me on his blog, as they are highly inaccurate and do not capture my analytical and reasoning skills in the slightest. John pays no attention to my analysis of the situation and conveys it more as a thrilling adventure, which it is not.

I would describe myself as dramatic, poetic, enigmatic and not in the least bit modest, But John has got one thing right, my personality and brilliance is impossible to convey through e-mails.

SH

**xixixixix**

March 14th – 20:13

_You have '1' new E-mail_

_From: _Lillian Marshall

Well, I really do think I've got an idea of what Sherlock must be like to live with now. Must drive you mad John.

And wow... murders... sounds like a whole lot of fun. But maybe I will look into it, you never know, could be interesting, at least more fun than this place.

Tell Sherlock that I look forward to his demonstrations of his dramatic, poetic, enigmatic brilliance when I see you next, and I _will_ be coming to see you soon, you can't put me off

Lots of love. Lilly xx

**xixixixix**

Hope you enjoyed

Just so you know, the Blog website is real and you can check that out too on the bbc Sherlock homepage, it's really good.

I'll post the next chapter when I finish writing it, there will be actual people in it, I'm not keeping up the e-mail theme.

Ta for now xx


End file.
